battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pen
Pen is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island. He is friends with Blocky, Eraser, and Snowball, as a part of their alliance. Pen was able to make it to the merge. He didn't get far, however, as he was the 4th eliminated of the 16 mergers. Since Pen only received 285 votes to join, he did not make it into Battle for Dream Island Again. Appearance Pen appears to be a generic looking ballpoint pen. His body is white, and his cap is a light blue. Personality Pen is considered one of the "cool kids", good friends with Eraser (whom he is best friends with), Blocky, and Snowball. However, unlike them, Pen is more optimistic and sensible and has his nicer moments more often than them, an example is when Flower is destroying the recovery centers, and he is more concerned than everyone else. He tends to be nicer than his friends, as two have shown to enjoy murdering other contestants, while the other one (Eraser) does not care much about other objects. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, after Woody screamed loudly, Pen and Eraser commented on how Woody wasn't cool. He later appears with Snowball, Blocky, and Eraser. During the contest, he was just standing there until Ice Cube knocked him over, making him lose. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pen was picked on the Squishy Cherries team by Match and Pin. He chose Blocky to be on their team. Later, him, Pencil, and Match were the "oars". He pointed out that the finish line was only "20 or so yards away". When Ice Cube was about to win for the Grapes, Pen knocked her away, (possibly for revenge) and the Grapes were up for elimination. In Barriers and Pitfalls, during the contest, him, Eraser, Pencil, and Spongy came to rescue Blocky. When Pencil was singing to the Fish Monster, it grabbed her. Later, Pen, Eraser, and Blocky tried to pull Pencil out. Later he lost again because Tennis Ball caused Pin to fall off. At the end, the Cherries were up for elimination. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, at Cake at Stake, Pen only had one elimination vote. Pen has looked at the test answers to answer the questions on his test, and that's how he cheated. Speaker found that out when he found the test answers, so he set Pen and Blocky's score to 0. That teaches them to not cheat at the test. In Sweet Tooth, when Blocky was eliminated, Pen was in shock because he was a "great guy" and his friend. Pen also cheated in this episode too. Here's how he cheated: He and Eraser asked Leafy why she's making a huge cake. Leafy answered, "So if anyone is having trouble making a cake themselves, I can lend some!". Pen had $8, and he found $1.99. They needed only one penny, so they kidnapped Coiny. During the judging, Pen was in 8th place with 17 points. Then the Cherries were up for elimination. In Bridge Crossing, with zero votes, Pen was safe. Later, he found an extra bridge. He asked Eraser if he wanted to win Dream Island. He said he did, and when he won, it would be called "Pen Island" with no spaces and all caps. He fell off because Eraser discovered that the rails were only black bendy straws taped together. In Power of Three, Pen was almost eliminated at three votes if Pin used her Win Token. He was on a team with Eraser and Firey. For a long time, their team was in last place because Firey died. Later, they were the first ones to find the real key, so all three of them got Win Tokens. In Puzzling Mysteries, Before the intro, Pen was able to spin a basketball on his fingertips. Pen was one of the Squishy Cherries who could switch teams. At the end of the episode, Pen finally found two pieces that fit together. In Cycle of Life, Pen pointed out that it still wasn't fair that four of the Squishy Cherries had to run twice, so Bubble had made a compromise. In the competition, Eraser had to carry Pen, and Pen had to carry Pencil. Once again, their team lost. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Pen wasn't seen doing much, but during the six-legged race, he was being dragged along the ground, hitting a tree along the way. His team managed to win in the end. In Crybaby!, after the result of the ski contest, Pen says "Aw, seriously?" when another tiebreaker must be performed. During the handstand contest, he fails to stand as he slips on Rocky's vomit. In Lofty, Pen told the Announcer to do a magic trick, and during the challenge, he accidentally popped Bubble. Later on, his balloon, along with Match's balloon, thanks to Leafy's nail. The nail then bounced off of Rocky. In Vomitaco, Pen joined the taco-making contest, where cheated for the third time in the series, and in the same way as in Sweet Tooth without Eraser because he was eliminated. Leafy got 6 likes for her taco, but Pen received half of Leafy's likes, even though he had the same taco, and was eliminated the next episode. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Pen was one of the characters seen chasing after Leafy. When they are in the forest, Pen said that Leafy went through the top row, put then Pencil interrupts him, pulling out a Leafy Detector and said why profess when you can detect. Later, with only 285 votes to join, he is one of the characters who did not join and was flung to the LOL. In Paper Towel, Pen is seen helping Eraser climb up crates he is struggling to climb for a second. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pen is the last contestant to be chosen for a team, ending up on Death P.A.C.T., despite wanted to be with Eraser and Blocky. He also won the challenge first by simply blowing the basket to X. Deaths #Lofty: Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: ##Falls down a cliff (Debatable). ##Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: Is pushed into Black Hole when a fork is thrown at him. Kills Number of Kills: 1 Trivia *Pen has only gotten angry only 4 times: in Episode 4 (at Leafy and/or Woody), in Episode 8 (at the Speaker), in Episode 1 of BFDIA (at Leafy), and Episode 1 of BFB (at Blocky & Eraser). *Despite David being the most well-known for saying the infamous line "Aw, seriously?", Pen is actually the first male contestant to say it, during the first tiebreaker in Crybaby. *Pen was the last male to be made. **He was also the only male to not compete on Total Firey Island. *Out of all the original contestant who didn't make it to Season 2, Pen got the most votes. **Out of all the contestants who can be voted for, if counting Book, Puffball and Yellow Face joining and TV being the host, he got the most votes out of everyone who did not join Season 2. *Pen has a kill count of 1 since he popped Bubble in Lofty, but he also possibly killed Bubble, Leafy, Blocky, Firey, Eraser as well as himself at the time he challenged Eraser to hop over a canyon. *Pen's total number of votes is 494 (Including votes to join BFDIA). *Out of all the characters Michael voices, Pen's voice is the closest to himself. *Pen is one of the 5 classic characters to not join BFDIA, along with Snowball, Eraser, Blocky, and David. *Pen was the closest to join BFDIA out of the original contestants who did not join, and the second closest behind TV. **However, if this counts Book, Yellow Face, and Puffball initially not supposed to be joining, Pen is the fifth closest contestant to join BFDIA. *Pen is the first contestant to be eliminated at 100 votes or more, with 144 votes. If Eraser had gotten one more vote in Vomitaco, Pen would be the second to accomplish this. *Pen was the first one to achieve 1st place during the point system period. **He's also the first and only one to keep 1st place for at least 2 episodes in a row. **Pen has gone the fourth longest without competing, following three people. Coincidentally, one of those people is his best friend. *Pen is one of the two characters who has used Box of Paper Slips, along with Leafy. **He has used it twice, in Vomitaco and in Gardening Hero. *Pen had a very high chance of being set free in IDFB 2. Not joining season 2, it may be possible most of Pen's fans have started watching BFDI later than BFDIA 1. *He is one of the eight contestants who competed in only two seasons, the others are Eraser, Blocky, Snowball, David, Dora, Donut, and Puffball. *Pen is the tallest out of all the other contestants who competed in BFDI. *Pen is the first person to speak in BFB. *Pen was the first to have the blue and white color scheme then it was Fanny (IDFB) and Clock (IDFB). *According to Gelatin, at the time of Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pen still has two hundred vigintillion dollars in debt. *Pen, along with Eraser, is afraid of the Pentagon. *Pen apparently can't tell the difference between a rectangle and a parallelogram. *He is the only non-newbie on Death P.A.C.T.. * Pen was the last contestant chosen to be on a team in BFB. Gallery Pen (Rough Draft).png|Pen. Pen 3 Revised.png|Pen Talking. Pen 4 revised 2.png|Pen Scared. Pen's we did it pose.png|Pen after the 4 year anniversary. Pen See Any Third Bridge.png Pentalkingabout4years.png|Pen talking about 4 years of BFDI. Why prospect when you can detect.png|"Why prospect when you can detect!?" -Pencil with Pen. AN APPLE.png|"All I have is an apple!" Pen saving Eraser.png|Pen saving Eraser. Hey Pen!.png|"Hey Pen!" -Eraser bandicam 2017-11-08 04-38-49-127.jpg|Pen in BFB intro. Pen falls lol.png|Pen tripping over Rocky in the start of BFB. Symbol 2 copy0001.png CaplessPen.png Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 2.33.45 AM.png PenCaplessAssets.png Pen cap.png PenThatsNotYourTaco.png Pen say.png|"Yeah,like,if you took my name,and added TAGON" bandicam 2017-12-08 23-47-18-284.jpg|Broken Pen See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Arms and Legs Category:Pen Category:IDFB TLC Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Season 4 Contestants